What Digimon are Made For
by Gennai's Apprentice
Summary: This is an unusual story even for me, but I just had to write this. Gabumon is a lonely 'mon, wondering about one of the greatest mysteries of Life and the Universe. He wonders about which moron thought up the concept of love. Some Sorato and... GabuBiyo?


A/N: Just a fun little quicky ficcy I just thought up and decided to write. Totally random and out of nowhere really, I can't even remember how I came up with it except that I was on a bus about to miss my stop. Total thinking, writing, proofreading time took about a couple hours. I think of this is as more of like a "Hello! I'm still alive and kicking (and writing)!" fic I guess. Hope you find a chuckle in there somewhere. 

Takes place sometime after 02.

---

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Digimon.

**What Digimon are Made For**  
by: Gennai's Apprentice

_Digimon eat and Digimon fight,  
Digimon Digivolve and fight all night! _

--Sung by "Agumon and the Gang"

---

_I wonder what it would be like to be human sometimes. It seems to be so much better than being a Digimon. I mean, being a Digimon is great, but I wonder if there's more to life than eating, fighting, sleeping, and more eating. Agumon doesn't think so, but I don't think Tai thinks there's much more to life than that either. I really wish I could be a human for a day. _

---

Two hours ago...

Gabumon walked into the Ishida living room, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes. "Oops!" he said, startled to find Matt and Sora "making out" on the couch.

Matt nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Gabumon's apology, "Gabumon! I thought you were sleeping? What are you doing up?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm done sleeping, and I wanted something to eat. I'm really sorry I bothered you two."

"Oh Matt, I think you've been neglecting Gabumon..." Sora said, making a mock pouty face. She then turned to the leaving Digimon, "Come here Gabu, come and sit with us. We were just gonna watch a movie."

Gabumon turned around, his face visibly brighter, "Oh really? What movie are you going to watch? Are you watching 'Fist of the Dragon' again?"

"Not today, buddy. Sora got the movie this time, and I think it's some new mushy-romantic anime," Matt said with a goofy grin.

Sora socked Matt in the shoulder for the remark. Gabumon on the other hand just shook his head, "Well then, it's alright. I'll just get some more sleep. It's so hard to find a spot to sleep in as nice as this."

Sora called out to him again, more forcefully this time, "Gabumon, get over here and sit on this couch with us. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

The poor Digimon seemed torn. Matt hid his feelings well, but it was obvious to the dog Digimon that his friend wanted some more alone time with Sora. When Matt nodded, giving his assent, he trundled over to the couch. Sora picked him up and placed him on their laps. He still felt sad inside when he thought about ruining "the moment" as Matt called it. Nevertheless, he felt the warmth of caring and love as both Matt and Sora began petting him and scratching him in his favorite spots.

An hour and a half later, the movie was finished. It didn't have any action, but it surprised Gabumon when it elicited certain emotions he didn't know the name of. Feelings he had never felt before. Gabumon jumped off when he felt that Matt wanted to stand up. It was probably just to stretch.

"Matt, when I disturbed you earlier, is that what they call 'getting it on'?" Gabumon asked with innocent eyes.

The poor boy almost choked on the gum he started chewing on halfway through the movie. He started thumping his chest, continuing to make hacking noises. Gabumon immediately went in to action, he put his two small hands together to form a fist then punched Matt as hard as he could in the stomach. Along with the gum, his lunch flew out of his mouth. It made a mess on everything, including Gabumon.

Sora yelped in surprise at the sudden action, but her surprise soon turned into a laughing fit when she saw the state of the two "boys" and the scowls on their faces.

Several minutes later, Sora had Gabumon in the bathtub while Matt cleaned up the outside.

"You know I don't like baths as much as Gatomon, right?" he said right before she dumped a bucket of soapy water on him.

"Yes, I know. To tell you the truth, aside from Gomamon, I don't know if any of you guys like taking baths," she replied, scrubbing the vomit out of his fur.

"Does Biyomon like baths?"

"Nope, says she takes her baths her own way."

"Sora, what is love?"

Sora stopped scrubbing. She looked at the Digimon curiously.

"You are the bearer of the crest of Love. Don't you know what love is?"

She continued scrubbing, but just a little bit more aggressively, "Of course I do. Well, at least I think I do. What are you getting at?"

"Well... you say you love Biyomon."

"Mm-hmm."

"And you say you love Matt."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ever kiss Biyomon like you kiss Matt?"

Sora almost fell into the tub from surprise. "Uh, well... There're two kinds of love, Gabumon. And uh..."

Gabumon turned to face Sora, "There are? So what makes them different?"

Sora put the scrubber down and sat in a thinking position, "Uh, hmm. Well, I think that what both kinds of love have in common are that they both mean that you love someone very deeply. But one type of love is when you, uh... want to spend all of your time with them?"

"But don't you like spending time with Biyomon?"

"Of course I do. You're right, bad explanation. Let's start over." Sora leaned back and crossed her arms, "Love is when you are prepared to do anything for someone. But only if it's for their own good." Sora smiled as she got an idea, "It's like the relationship I have with my Mom. If she gave me everything I wanted, she'd spoil me and that wouldn't be good for me. She doesn't do that because she loves me. I love Matt, and I want to do what's best for him. If he needs to be comforted, I'd be there. If he needs help, I'd be there. If he wants a friend..." she smiled at Gabumon and ruffled his fur, "and you're not there. I'd be there, and I'm sure he'd do all those things for me."

"So love means that you do things for the ones you love, but only if it's good for them, Right?"

"Yes, I think you've got it."

Sora finished cleaning him up, leaving Gabumon to towel himself off. As he walked out the door, Sora stopped talking and Matt gave him a look of curiosity and a bit of surprise.

"So where're you off to now, Gabu?" Matt asked.

"I'm just gonna go to the room. I have some things to think about."

Matt smiled, "Alright, but hurry up the thinking, Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon are gonna meet up with us in half an hour for some dinner. Make sure you're ready to go."

Gabumon flopped himself on the small cot in Matt's room, and started thinking about what Sora said. Half an hour passed when Gabumon was aroused from his thoughts by a door bell. He immediately went out to check who it was. Sure enough, Tai, Agumon, and Biyomon were standing in the doorway. Everyone gave each other hugs and started chatting away about the past day's events, except for Gabumon.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe the..." Tai stopped mid-sentence, "Hey Gabumon, is something wrong?"

Matt elbowed his friend in the ribs, "Ixnay on the Abumongay!"

Agumon gave Matt a strange look, "Abumongay? Is that some sort of DNA Digivolution between me and Gabumon that you figured out?"

Biyomon joined in, "Yeah, and what in the Digiworld is 'Ixnay'?"

Before anyone could say anything else, Gabumon, who was blushing a bright red, walked up to Biyomon. "Uh, Bi- Biyomon," he stuttered, "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" she replied brightly.

"Uh, well I was thinking of talking to you, uhh, alone."

Biyomon looked up to Sora, wordlessly asking her what to do. "Go ahead, Biyo. We'll be right out here waiting," she said.

Biyomon nodded and followed Gabumon to Matt's room.

"And hurry up! I'm getting hungry!" Agumon called out as the door shut, rubbing his stomach.

Tai looked at Matt and Sora, "What the heck was that all about?"

Matt was the first to reply, "It's a long, looooonnnng story, pal." He then looked to Sora, "That's the last time we get anything lovey-dovey when Gabumon's around."

"Ugh, boys," Sora replied sarcastically.

Inside, Gabumon was trying to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Biyomon.

"Biyomon, do you ever wonder if there's more to life than eating, sleeping, and fighting?" Gabumon asked.

"Of course, there's friendship and adventures and..."

Gabumon shook his head, "No, no, that's not what I meant. I mean..."

Biyomon sat there, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you believe in love?"

"Of course I do, silly! Sora has the crest of Love and I'm her partner. I can only become Birdramon and Garudamon with the power of her love!"

"No, I mean... Do you like me?"

Biyomon looked like she was getting a little flustered, "Why do you even have to ask? You're my friend, of course I like you!" With that, the little pink Digimon gave Gabumon a hug.

Gabumon blushed even redder than before and popped the ultimate question, "So does that mean you love me?"

Biyomon just stared at him. "I thought I told you I liked you, already!" she squawked.

"Liking and loving isn't the same!"

"Who told you that!"

"Sora did!"

With that, Gabumon explained what Sora explained to him in the bathtub, putting emphasis on the example of her and Matt.

Biyomon looked thoughtful, tapping a feather on her beak, "Well, I do like you. And I would do anything for you if you needed it..."

"Would you kiss me then?" Gabumon asked, as if it were a shameful question.

"Okay!" Biyomon replied. She gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"No, no! I mean like the one that Matt and Sora give to each other. On their lips."

Biyomon then looked a little hesitant, but then slowly moved her beak closer to Gabumon's snout. Eventually they connected. At first Gabumon began to swallow her beak, but it was sharp so he pulled back. They tried again, this time Biyomon bent her neck so she could get a little closer to Gabumon. Accidentally, her tongue slipped into Gabumon's mouth. In fear, the poor doggy Digimon clamped down on it and bit it with his teeth.

"Aaaahhhh!" she screamed, pulling back again as soon as he let go. "Ovvie, Gathuthon! Thath hurth!"

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry Biyo! I'm really, terribly sorry!" Gabumon said, bowing up and down and repeating it over again.

The door was suddenly opened to reveal a very concerned Tai, Matt, Sora, and Agumon.

"What's going on in here? Did someone get hurt?" Tai asked, looking like he was ready to pounce. Agumon looked like he too was ready for action, while Matt and Sora were more apprehensive as they worried about their Digimon.

"Uh, no, everything's alright! A-okay!" Gabumon said quickly.

"Yeath, Ith juth bith my thoungue. There'th nothing to be afraith of," Biyomon said, trying to reassure them.

Matt and Sora breathed a sigh of relief, but Tai scowled at the two, "Well, hurry up whatever you're doing. Agumon's getting really annoying with him always complaining about his stomach."

"But it hurts, Tai," was all Gabumon and Biyomon heard before the door shut again.

"Thanks for not telling them what I did to you," Gabumon said sheepishly.

Biyomon patted him on the shoulder, "Ith okay. Ah thove thew, wemember."

"What?" Gabumon asked, looking up again.

Biyomon stuck a feather in her mouth, massaging her tongue and wincing in pain. She finished a couple seconds later and repeated her words slowly, "I said, 'It's okay, I love you, remember.'"

Gabumon thought about her words. They were the words he wanted to hear and yet... "Do you love Agumon? Or Gomamon?"

"Huh? Of course I do. I'd do the same thing for all of them. I love all of you guys. Aside from Sora, you're all my best friends! We all grew up together! Well, except for Gatomon, but she's one of us now."

"Yeah," Gabumon muttered, looking sullenly at his feet. He then turned away, "Forget everything I said. Just forget everything that happened here. I didn't know what I was thinking. I just thought... I just thought there was something more than just being a Digimon."

"Oh Gabumon," she replied, giving him a hug, "just don't forget that you're my friend." With that, she walked out the door. Gabumon stayed behind a couple minutes longer before following her.

---

_Digimon aren't humans, that's for sure. If there was anything I learned tonight, it was two things: One, Digimon are not made for love like humans, and Two, I am never watching a "romance" movie ever again. They're just lies. Lies that make love look like fun. It's not very fun if you ask me. It hurts. _

End

---

A/N: A couple things to point out...  
- Back in the "tongue biting" scene, had it been up to me (which it was), I would've just had Biyomon saying "thethethe" for "remember" over and over again for the rest of the fic. That would've been hillarious, but it would've just totally derailed the story and put me in the psyche ward for laughing at "thethethe".  
- Had I changed all the Digimon to little kids, and maybe the Digidestined into parents, and some other little Digimon related plot points, I could've made this into an Original fiction. Of course, I doubt a girl would be that innocent. And even if she was, she wouldn't be a very bright bulb. Instead, this would turn into a needlesslly long story and the innocence of kids and how they view "love" and other strong emotions. But it's not, it's Digimon and that's it. No dice on sequels. Got too many other stories to work on anyways :).

And on a completely different note, I just wanted to mention that I am starting up a message board for serious fanfic writers (I really am serious, ask BMills. He'll tell you). It's a place where authors can discuss ideas freely, getting opinions from their peers on finished and even unfinished works. There are some requirements before you join since as I said earlier, it's for serious authors. Those are the ones who want to improve their skills, and can take a scathing but correct review if they need it.


End file.
